Wiedertreffen
by InternetFreak-fan15
Summary: Nach einigen Jahren treffen sich die zwei wieder und einiges wird aufgedeckt. Yaoi. Snowbunny. RussiaxPrussia.


Wieso bin ich nochmal hier?

Ach ja... Ich liebe mein Bruder...

Aber das geht echt zu weit!

Er hat doch tatsächlich ein treffen mit Ivan vereinbarend!

(Er hat es anscheinend nicht mehr ausgehalten, dass ich immer wieder, und ich fasse nicht das ich das so zugebe, von Ivan Rum schwärme...)

Jetzt sitze ich hier auf meinen Sessel, schräg gegenüber von mir Ivan auf die Couch. Wir sind alleine.

Weil mein Bruder uns alleine lassen wollte. Verräter...

Seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten schweigen wir.

Wieso er nicht redet weiß ich nicht, er lächelt nicht mal so Kindlich!

Ich trau mich einfach nicht.

Gott, das ist so was von unawesome!

Meine awesomenes verliere ich immer, wenn der Vodkakopf im selben Raum ist!

„Was ist den nun? Ludwig sagte du willst mit mir reden. Ich wollte nicht mal kommen, jetzt bin ich da, und du sagst nichts? Ist irgendwie sogar ein wunder das du dein Mund hältst." sagte Ivan knallhart.

Das tat weh. So unawesome das klingel mag, dass hat echt weh getan, dass man hört wie einem denn man recht... gut... Mag von einen denkt. Und dann noch so Negativ.

Aber ich werde nicht Traurig oder so, ich werde Wütend.

So gehört sich das!

„Ach tut mir leid, Herr Braginski, aber mit der Sache mit der Mauer und der DDR, ist es so ne Sache wenn man jemanden nach so langer Zeit wieder sieht, und dabei nicht vergisst wie Grausam der eine sein kann!", zum Glück konnte ich mich noch beherrschen nicht zu Brüllen.

Ich habe meine Hände in den Armlehne vergraben, ich war echt kurz davor ihn anzuspringen.

Plötzlich steht Ivan ohne Vorwarnung von der Couch auf. Kommt zu mir, natürlich kann mich nicht rühren.

Ich starre ihn nur mit meine groß gewordenen Augen an, bis er vor mir stehen bleibt, er hat seine Hände neben meinen Kopf abstützt, und somit ist er verflucht nahe an meinen Gesicht.

Ich konnte nur hart Schlucken.

„Grausam ist, wenn jemand sofort geht, verschwindet, als die Mauer gefallen ist." sagt er nur.

Und schon wieder hab ich ein schlechtes gewissen!

Ja, ich bin sofort abgehauen, als die Mauer weg war. Ich hab nur noch an meinen Bruder gedacht.

„T-Tut mir ja leid! Aber ich hab nur an meinen Bruder gedacht!" sagte ich also,- oh man ich bin kein Mann mehr, beziehungsweise awesome!,- verzweifelt.

Ok? Wieso schaut Ivan mich so seltsam an?

„Seit wann bist du in meine Gegenwart so Nervös?" fragt er mich plötzlich.

Wie soll man das bitte Antworten?

„W-wie kommst du drauf, dass ich nervös bin... Kesese?", er macht mich nicht nervös, er macht mich Wahnsinnig!

„Seit ich mich Erinnern kann, hast du noch nie gestottert. Du wirst nur dann rot, wenn es vor Kälte ist. Du bist ja so awesome, dir ist nichts Peinlich." gab Ivan nachdenklich zurück.

Moment mal, wie kommt er auf rot?

„Wie kommst du auf rot?" fragt ich also nach.

„Du bist Kirschrot geworden, als ich hier her kam." sagte er als wäre es das normalste.

Er ging nach eine weitere Gedenkzeit etwas auf Abstand.

Und mit Abstand meine ich er sitzt sich zurück auf die Couch.

Er schaut mich zeit er hier ist, zeit er durch diese Tür herein kam, mit diesen Blick an, denn ich nicht zuordnen kann.

Es macht mich verrückt, nicht zu wiesen was er denkt, und dann auch noch dieser Blick.

„Du könntest auch etwas sagen, bevor du abgehauen bist. Mag sein das ich Grausam war, bin, aber das muss ich halt sein. Das verlangen die Leute von mir. Aber als die Union aufgehoben wurde, haben selbst die Balten was gesagt. Und Cuba, der ist sogar ein Weilchen da geblieben. Ich weiß das du mich hasst, ich weiß das du mir nichts schuldig bist, oder etwas sagen muss. Aber nach dem was geschah, habe ich wirklich geglaubt das was zwischen uns was wäre." ich zuckte und musste schwer Schlucken als er mir das so sagte. Und ich weiß auch welche Anspielung er meint.

Aber das ich ihn hasse, stimmt nicht ganz.

Eigentlich fast gar nicht, aber nur fast.

Ich hasse ihn, weil er mich dazu bringt ihn zu lieben.

Und ich verstehe nicht mal selbst wieso.

Und genau jetzt muss ich mich dran erinnern was genau zwischen und passiert ist, damals als ich noch bei ihm gewesen bin.

Dieser kleiner zwischen Raum war, war einfach nur Super awesome.

Und wahrscheinlich einer der einzigen, das Ivan mir nicht ein Kaltes lächeln gab, sondern wirklich ein warmer und ernstgemeinter lächeln.

Ich hoffe es zumindest das es ernst gemeint war.

Ich schaue zurück zu ihn, er schaut nachdenklich, wie so oft zur zeit, auf seine Hände.

Ich muss Anfangen zu Grinsen. Ich kann auch so machen wie damals.

Also ich brauche nur noch Mut.

Wie soll ich Anfangen?

Ach, ganz einfach.

„Willst du was Trinken, was Essen?" frage ich, und versuche ganz gelangweilt zu klingeln.

Plötzlich fing er an grinsen.

Ok, das war nicht geplant.

„Ja, und zwar dich."

Was soll ich jetzt machen?

Ach, verdammt!

Ich stehe auf, gehe zu Ivan zu, und ziehe an seinen Schall damit er mich endlich Küsst.

Ich vergrabe meine Hände in seinen Mantel, denn er immer noch trägt.

Er wiederum legt eine Behandschuhte Hand hinter mein Kopf, und die andere Hand legt sich um mein Rücken, um mich näher an ihn zu ziehen.

Als wir uns wegen Luftmangel lösten, ziehe ich ihn ohne zu zögern auf mein Zimmer mit.

Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!

Ich dachte ich habe geträumt das ich mit Ivan geschlafen habe!

Das ist mir schon öfters passiert, und danach war ich total geil gewesen!

Voll unawesome...

Aber als ich mich an diese kuscheligen, wärme an kuschelte, hörte ich plötzlich ein Herzklopfen.

Als ich dann hoch sah, sah ich Ivans schlafende Gesicht.

Ich spürte nur noch mein verflucht heißen Kopf, und die warme, starken Armen von Ivan um mich.

Als ich wegsah, um meine Gedanken wieder zuordnen, spürte ich wie eine Hand mich wieder zurück drehte.

Ich sah dann in den warm, lächelnden Gesicht von ihn.

Er gab mir sozusagen ein guten-morgen-Kuss.

„Wehe du haust wieder ab. Dann komme ich sofort wieder, und hole dich." sagte er grinsend, und wollte anscheinend irgendwie drohend klingeln.

Was ihn aber nicht wirklich gelang.

Wir blieben eine weile liegen, ich auf ihn und es schien nicht so das es ihm was aus macht.

Ich war beinahe wieder am einschlafen, wenn ich nicht immer sehen würde das er sein Mund öffnete um was zu sagen, ihn aber jedes mal wieder schliss.

„Herr Gott, sag doch einfach was du sagen willst!" sagte ich also lachend, weil ich es einfach zu niedlich fand, dass er sich jedes mal hinterm Kopf kratzte sobald er wieder sein Mund geschlossen hat.

Er schaut mich ne weile an, und öffnete wieder den Mund.

„Setzt mich doch nicht gleich so unter druck." sagte er trotzig wie ein Kind.

„Ich... ähm, Ich... Ich liebe dich." ich würde jetzt eigentlich lachen, weil Ivan Rum gestottert hat.

Aber er hat mir Grad gesagt das er mich liebt.

Er starrt die Zimmerdecke an, während ich ihn anstarre.

Eigentlich wollte ich sofort was sagen, aber ich muss kurz ein paar Worte suchen, und sie in eine Logischen Reihenfolge setzten.

Ah, jetzt hab ich es!

„Я тоже тебя люблю."


End file.
